I DoN't nEeD A ReAsOn tO HaTe YoU ThE WaY I Do
by Naughty Pair
Summary: Inspired by Marilyn Manson's Para-Noir. Very raunchy song, but it totally pins Harry and Draco in all their Yaoiness. Adult themes, might be changed to 'R'
1. Default Chapter

I was on a 14 hour road trip to Nevada this past weekend, surprising my boyfriend for a weekend getaway thing. I was listening to Marilyn Manson and one of the songs that I had kind of avoided got through to me. I've been on a total Harry Potter Yaoi mind set lately, and Mr. Manson's song Para-noir really put the icing on the cake. This song inspired a whole Draco Harry pairing, along with a few side stories. Here are the lyrics to the song. I'll let you figure out who is saying what in this seemingly blunt banter. Para-noir Marilyn Manson 

I'd f*ck you because you are famous   
I'd f*ck you for your money   
I'd f*ck you to control you   
I'd f*ck you so someday I can have half of everything you own   
I'd f*ck you to f*ck you over   
I'd f*ck you until I find someone better   
Then f*ck you in secret   
I'd f*ck you because I can't remember if I'd already f*cked you before   
I'd f*ck you out of boredom   
I'd f*ck you because I can't feel anything anyways   
I'd f*ck you to make the pain go away   
  
F*ck you because I loved you   
F*ck you for loving it, too   
I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do   
F*ck you because I loved you   
F*ck you for loving it, too   
I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
  
I'd f*ck you so I could feel something instead of nothing at all   
I'd f*ck you because you are beautiful   
I'd f*ck you because you are my n*****  
I'd f*ck you because I am your wh*re   
I'd f*ck you because you are a wh*re   
I'd f*ck you for fun   
I'd f*ck you for fun   
I'd f*ck you because I can't   
I'd f*ck you so I have a place to stay   
I'd f*ck you so you will protect me   
  
F*ck you because I loved you   
F*ck you for loving it, too   
I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do   
F*ck you because I loved you   
F*ck you for loving it, too   
I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
  
I don't need a reason to hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do   
Hate you the way I do

Anyway, I hope you like this story. It's not exactly going to be graphic when it comes to sexual involvement, but it will be extreme Yaoi. I hope you like it. First Yaoi story and all. 

All song lyrics copy righted to Marilyn Manson. (come on, I'm not that talented…)


	2. The Foundation of Mania

~*KATIE'S NOTES: YAY YAY YAY a thousand times YAY! Sabrina, my other ingenious half and I are going to have so much fun with this. It is our first official collab operation and publication and it is going to be absolutely fabulous. The way this is going to work is that I will write a chapter and then she will and then I will and then she will and so on. I hope you enjoy, and yes this is going to be total Yaoi, but tasteful. There will be other adult themes in here too, including some more self destructive things. But I'm not giving anything away right now ^^. Do enjoy. –Katie *~

Chapter One: The Foundation of Mania

            It was so cold in the dungeon. I remember my first night there. The dank seemingly wet stone walls in the Slytherin common room with its stiff black leather furniture and dark hard wood tables and chests didn't seem at all welcoming. You'd never think that someone would be able to call it home. But as a newly dubbed Slytherin, I learned that you had to adapt, to sacrifice. My first night was cold, not only my environment, but in my heart, and I was scared. I cried my self to sleep. Not that I was weak. No, I was a Malfoy. Malfoy's are the strongest pure bloods left in the wizard world. We were the elite. At least that's what father had beaten into me for the last sixteen years of my life. Now the Slytherin common room is the only place that I can safely call home. 

            To be perfectly honest I don't know why I cried, but it didn't rightly matter. I never told anyone and never let anyone see any of my weakness anyway. One of the lessons from dear old dad. Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't succeeded in befriending Harry Potter like my father had instructed. I was afraid of what he'd say; more importantly what he'd do. But once I explained that Potter had been sorted into Gryffindor he shrugged off my failure for fodder, saying that there really wasn't anything I could do to change the sorting hat's decision; despite how close it had been to sorting Potter into Slytherin. But that's what he said then; things changed later.

            In my third year, Potter was declared the heir of Slytherin. He could speak parsel tongue, and did so in front of my very eyes. That's when I first realized that my hobby of causing him distress was more then a mere hobby. It was an obsession. He was more then a wizard, more then a man. He had so much power that swirled about him and everything he did like a sinister and uncontainable storm. He was a god. He consumed my very soul, and I wanted him to be mine. I wanted to conquer him.

             That was when I started experimenting. I was known for my bed hopping with the females of the Slytherin house, but Slytherins weren't really known for their strict heterosexuality. I practiced with whom ever would bed with me, thinking of him every time. But no one compared to the feeling I got when I was around him. That's why I did what I did best when I was near him, be cruel; my defense mechanism. I wanted to break and bend him; despite the fact that I knew that was impossible. 

            It was after my fourth year that I really messed up. I said the worst thing that I could have ever said to him. I made a snide comment about Digory and paid severely for it. I lay on the floor staring at the Hogwarts Express' ceiling after everyone was gone. Potter would never be mine. That cold comprehension rested heavily on my heart all summer. I had irrational outbursts of violence, breaking old family relics that had been in the family since before Jesus. Of course I paid for it; but at this point I welcomed the torture curse from my father. It made me forget for a little while. It punished me for what I had done. 

            I came back the next year with a new energy. This would be the year I took him; by willingness or by force. I wasn't just consumed. By wanting to overpower him he had dominated me. He had broken me. I was worse then ever; crueler then ever. He wasn't going to slip through my fingers again! But he did. That woman, that evil woman took him away from me; made him bleed. I wanted to kill her, torture her slowly and make her suffer before she ceased to exist. But I did what was best in the situation; kept my friends close, and my enemies closer. Another one of daddy's lessons. At that point she was my enemy, the only person standing between me and my conquest. 

            Then Potter did the best thing he could have ever done for me. He took away the only thing linking me to the pointless hate that I harbored; my father. I was free, and planned on taking advantage of all the liberties that came with having no one to oppress you. I spent the summer dreaming of the way I'd spend my sixth year. I was at my physical prime, and would use that tool to tempt Potter, Harry, into submission. I practiced his name in the deep lonely hours of the night. I thought of the expression on his face when I'd call him by his real name for the first time. I could almost taste him…

            Coming back to Hogwarts for my sixth year was better then any other train arrival I had ever experienced thus far. He was so beautiful; his glowing jade eyes no longer being hidden behind thick unflattering glasses. He had used his fortune wisely for once and indulged in the advanced optical department of the wizarding abilities. He was still just as shinning to me, but he was being gawked at by the female population at Hogwarts, his close friend Granger not an exception. That was a problem that would have to be eliminated. Besides that, the only real down side was that professor Remus Lupin had returned to Hogwarts as the defense teacher, but that was something that I could cope with. 

            I watched Harry under hooded lids at the sorting ceremony, savoring and committing to memory every action he performed. There was something missing this year. I noticed half way through the feast what it was. The sparkle, the zest for life in Harry's blindingly striking eyes was gone. And then I remembered; Sirius. Father had told me, long before he had been carted off to Azkaban that is, that Harry was somehow related to him. He had died, been murdered rather. I wanted to comfort Harry. But I wanted to hurt him at the same time; to scream at him, to tell him to get over it. But that wasn't me; that was the little bit of my father that was left in me. Another lesson of my father's; people that are weak get taken advantage of. I feared that for Harry. 

            I went back to the ever familiar environment of the Slytherin dorms and went directly to bed, afraid that if I socialized I would forget how Harry wrapped his lips around his cup while he drank. I couldn't sleep however. It was so cold in the dungeon, as if this was my first night relived.

~*KATIE'S NOTES: So what do you think? Too much, too little? Alright enough of me, I'm passing the torch to Sabrina. Your turn Sabrina darling ^^*~


	3. The Slight Confirmation of Mania

Sabrina's notes: Hurrah! *waltzes around with the torch*  
  
Disclaimer: No one in this ficcie is mine...Unfortunately.  
  
C h a p t e r . T w o :  
  
Whoever created butterbeer deserves to sit atop a golden throne.  
  
These were the thoughts that swirled through my mind as I greedily raised the golden goblet to my famished, slightly chapped lips--chapped only from the journey from the Hogwarts Express to the castle. For the sixth time. It was difficult, at the time, to imagine that I would only be making that journey one last time in the duration of my lifetime, only one last year would I be so privileged to spend my days in this ancient castle. Only one last time...  
  
My thoughts veered back to the present time, now, the sweet butterbeer as it warmed my lips and my body as Ron nudged me. Sharply. I don't know why he felt the need to nudge me with so much bloody force, he was sitting right next to me and it wasn't as if I had suddenly passed out, unconscious, and he needed to jolt me back into a functioning state.  
  
"What was that about?" I asked Ron, setting my goblet down lightly upon the table, glancing to him whilst letting my left hand stray to push my clouded yet essential spectacles up the brim of my nose. Though I had tried to correct my bad eyesight with magic over the summer, I felt peculiarly nude without my glasses, and just got myself a pair of useless petite rectangular ones so I wouldn't feel completely exposed.  
  
"You looked like you were in a trance." Ron said, bordering on a vacant tone. "It was bloody creepy."  
  
"Well, I wasn't, I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
About what? It's none of his bloody business about what, I don't know why he's so bloody concerned. I shouldn't be so hard on him, though, and maybe my slightly gloomy mood is due to the long train ride. Maybe not. Who am I kidding? In the past I was so happy to return to Hogwarts. Hogwarts is my home, but maybe I'm so bloody pissed off lately due to the fact that Sirius... That's how Hermione puts it, 'pissed off'. What kind of expression is that? And who's she to say that I'm pissed off? Uncle Vernon would always go off about 'That Boy's hormones' and talk about me as though my name was 'That Boy' or 'That Awful, Terrible Boy Who Deserves to be Disowned', if I caught him in a particularly stroppy mood.  
  
"Nothing, really. I'm just glad to be back here. Butterbeer's a nice change from what I got at the Dursleys', you know." I somehow managed a smile without looking like I was about to be ill. Or, at least, I gathered so much, as this explanation seemed to satisfy Ron's curiosity.  
  
I was able to enjoy a few moments of silence before being interrupted. Ron. Again.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Malfoy's been looking at you, Harry." Ron said, practically whispering the words into my ear.  
  
"Has he?" I queried, an inquisitive brow cocked, torn on whether or not to genuinely be concerned about this development. Part of me wondered why Ron was looking at Malfoy in the first place.  
  
Ron nodded. "Yeah. He has."  
  
I never knew exactly what to make of Draco Malfoy. As I covertly glanced in the direction of the Slytherin table, I saw, out of the corner of my eye, that silver-blonde hair, that smirk, those cobalt gray eyes. Malfoy had a peculiar expression on his face, and I honestly wasn't so sure whether or not he wanted to spit at me or kiss me. It does indeed seem that he hates me, to all who would observe an interaction between us. Sometimes, though, I did feel like kissing him, just to shock everybody. People are always questioning me as to what girl I like, and I wonder what makes the general populace believe that I have to be attracted to a girl.  
  
"But you're Harry Potter," they say. "You have to go out with a girl."  
  
'But you're Harry Potter.' What sort of argument is that?  
  
When Malfoy started whispering to his two henchmen - who in turn giggled - I turned around and resumed my concentration (or, at least, partially concentrating) on nourishing myself. Butterbeer. Yorkshire pudding. Ham. Chips. Draco.  
  
But why was he looking at me? Draco.Draco Malfoy. I didn't even like the fellow, particularly his dreadful personality. I have, however, in the past, had bizarre dreams and.fantasies.but that's not the point. Things such as that are normal. Everybody has those.yes, even Harry Potter.  
  
If they were simply normal.  
  
They are normal.  
  
I just have this peculiar tingle in my stomach. I am normal.  
  
That I've never felt before.  
  
Aside from when he's around.  
  
Is there something wrong with me? 


End file.
